The Tears of War
by Fluet
Summary: He saved one miko, the miko Kagome, but that just started a whole other war. Of course no one could be happy when the lord of demons and the last miko fell in love, not even the people in love.


**I don't own Inuyasha, nor the quote. They belong to their respective owners.**

"They're in love. Fuck the war." – Thomas Pynchon

The world was nothing but a ball of hatred and vulgarity, and war was just what happened when the hatred and vulgarity got to be too much. Those were the times now; war. War between the humans and the demons. Humans were tired of their beastly counterparts, and demons the same. To humans, the demons were nothing but bloodthirsty monsters. To demons, the humans were nothing but vile creatures that raped and murdered.

As is it was going now, the results of this war would be a win for the demons, and a loss for the humans. Things were grim for them, but the humans had an ace up their sleeve. Miko. Miko were beings of purity, powered by the Gods themselves. They could turn demons to dust, though the more powerful the demon, the more powerful the miko that was needed.

The battle of the Tottori Province had just ended, the demons, as always, on the winning side. Now ten-thousand soldiers were headed that way to keep the newly conquered territory under their thumb, the human rebellions in check, and the humans themselves in line with the new laws being established.

However, one man, the elected lord of the demon's, Sesshōmaru, The General of all of the armies, was not with the group headed to Tottori Province. He was headed to the province of Okinawa. It was not a captured territory yet, but it was necessary for him to head down there. The humans were gathering their most powerful weapons.

The Miko.

He would not allow their plan to come to fruition. The gathering of the Miko to create the most powerful army the human's possible could would not happen. He would set fire to the small island before he ever let them set foot on the main island.

He scanned the forests surrounding him and the small band he had brought with him with his amber eyes, but saw no signs of humans. He and his best soldiers carried on.

Sesshōmaru did not think highly of humans. Like many demons, he saw them as scum, though some might say he held to that opinion more so than others. They were despicable, not deserving of the life they were blessed with the Gods. Everything humans touched ended up falling apart, they destroyed everything in their paths. But there were many demons who relied on them as a food source, and because he was the lord of demons, he could not let them go extinct. Still, subjugating them would be just fine.

When they arrived, silence greeted them, but the smell of fear permeated the air. And then there was screaming, loud, ear-piercing screaming. A woman's scream, not just one woman's, but many women's. Sesshōmaru felt his frown deepening. The screams did not seem to end, a chorus in the dark midnight air. In the sky he could see the edges of a large pink aura, a miko's.

The one whose power he could see from so far away, was the one whose scream came to him as the loudest. He curled up into a ball of light blue energy, transporting to the source of the screams. He snapped the neck of the man she was fighting off, letting body hit the ground with a thud. He met eyes with her, her grey ones to his gold ones. Her hair was long, black, down to her waist.

She screamed again, he did not care.

Instead he looked around to see what was going on, and found all the women bound with fresh whip marks on their skin. He frowned. What was going on? These women, they were the miko's, they were all the force the humans had that could fight against the demons, yet they were binding them and whipping them? Where was the army he had expected to find.

His hunters made their way back to him then, and descended upon the cowering humans and bound miko. He did not care, he didn't care about the blood, screams, and snapping of bones. He let his underlings eat their fill of human flesh, for he knew that most demons gained strength from humans and he was always for his underlings being stronger. His comrades did not touch the miko; their holy blood would burn the from the inside, but the snapped their necks nonetheless.

He glanced down at the woman he had saved, and found that she had fallen into unconsciousness.

Something stirred inside him, called to him from deep inside him to save and care for her. He knew what it was; his beast. His instincts told him to save her, so without much other thought, he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk away.

When the sound of waves crashing against the beach met his ears, he set the girl down and called for his underlings to return. They were there in seconds, bowed to him out of respect and thanks for the meal that had just feasted upon. He told them to set up camp, which they did. In the morning they would set out across the waters and return to the main island.

"Your tent is ready, m'lord," squawked a toad demon of a sickly green pallor. He nodded his head, and carried the woman to the tent, and set her down on the blankets spread out for him. On his way to his tent, the demons looked to the lord and the miko in his arms. They assumed he just had pent up stress and wished to bed her, so they didn't spare a second glance in their direction.

He moved back one of her black-blue locks of hair behind her ear as he took in her features. She had a heart-shaped face, soft lips, soft cheek bones. Moving down, he pushed aside the folds of her haori, revealing to him the bindings the held her chest flat. With a single slice of his claw, he cut away the bindings. He breasts were supple, the nipples dusky. She was not bad in the department of looks. She could make a good whore. He stripped her out of her haori, noticed her toned stomach and muscular arms. He moved down and undid her red hakama, and pulled them down, take her socks with them. She was unshaven, that would have to change, but her legs were nice. All in all, for a human, she was not bad.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she screamed again. He quickly clamped a hand over her lips, silencing her. "Do not scream," he hissed. He removed his hand when she nodded.

"Your name," he ordered. "Comply and I will not kill you."

She gulped. "Kagome."

"Age."

"F-fifteen," she stuttered.

"Why were they hurting you miko?"

She closed her eyes, and took a few moments before opening them again. "They were gathering all the miko in order to march them before the capitol. The planned to say that they were offering us as sacrifices for peace, and then when the demons fell for it, we were to attack."

He nodded his head, unsurprised at the dirty trick the humans had attempted. Humans were dirty, underhanded creatures as he had learned.

"Um, I'm hungry," she murmured. As if to back her up, her stomach rumbled. He glared at her and sneered.

"You are lucky that it is this Sesshōmaru that has taken you in," he said before standing and walking over to one of the trunks. Upon opening, the smell of rice cakes and other pre-made goods wafted to his nostrils.

Sesshōmaru's stomach was quite the sensitive thing. Meat, even of the cooked variety, made him violently ill, so the raw human flesh and blood that his men so enjoyed would have him on his death bed before one could blink. It was embarrassing to say the least, but evidently it was coming in handy for one person this evening.

He handed her the rice cake with dried fish inside. She smelled it and cringe, but one sharp glare from him had her digging in. He watched her curiously as she ate. When she was done, she looked up at him smiled. He tilted his head at the show of affection.

"May I sleep?" she asked. "And may I dress?"

He nodded his head, and she quickly donned her apparel and slipped underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied.

**Woo! I know I have another story going, but I was just so excited to start this one. Anyway, the quicker I get *5* reviews, the quicker I update.**


End file.
